


I Just Need You (So Hold me Tight)

by giraffewrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, mention of past torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Bucky suffers with nightmares, but at least he has Sam to help him through the aftermath.





	I Just Need You (So Hold me Tight)

**Author's Note:**

> More soft bois being soft because I’m on a fluff high. Turned out sadder than I originally envisioned it but there we go.

Falling asleep isn’t easy for Bucky. Being kidnapped by Hydra and used as a weapon for many years has given him more than enough material for nightmares. He wishes he couldn’t remember the torture he went through, but unfortunately he can. When he started undergoing therapy and other treatments to regain his memories, growing up in Brooklyn with Steve wasn’t the only ones he got. Memories of torture and non-consensual procedures, unfortunately, make perfect material for nightmares.

Bucky’s breathing is getting shallower and shallower as he tosses in bed, the panic and adrenaline kicking into his body. Unknown to his unconscious mind, he isn’t living out what his nightmare is showing him. Instead, he’s in bed with Sam, the other man fast asleep. His mind only gets crueler and crueler by the second, though. And with memories before the war and during his kidnapping coming together, new, horrific pictures play in his mind.

At the sight of Steve being captured alongside Bucky, being forced into a chair and his arm removed, all whilst Bucky has to watch, held back by guards much stronger than himself, Bucky’s body can’t take it much longer. Tears stream from his eyes, not only in the dream in his actual form. They run down his face at a rapid past, and before he knows it, he’s sobbing in his sleep. His hands are twisted into the covers of the bed, his chest rising and falling at a worrying pace.

A few seconds later and he snaps out of his sleep. He shoots up in bed, tears still rushing out of his eyes, a pain that’s all too real in his chest.

“Hey, hey it’s all right.”

The voice, although extremely soft, startled Bucky. He can’t help but jump, staring at the man next to him. It takes him a few seconds to realise that it’s Sam. That they’re both safe and he’s no longer under Hydra’s control. That’s when he springs forward, all but leaping into Sam’s lap with his arms around his neck.

“You’re all right,” Sam assures him, voice calm. He holds Bucky to his chest, close enough to let him know he’s there, but not tight enough to restrict him. With his neck wet from Bucky’s tears, Sam pushes the man’s hair behind his ear. “Do you want to talk about it?”

With this being a common occurrence and his experience in therapy work, Sam knows exactly how to handle this situation. Sometimes Bucky wants to speak about his nightmares, other times he doesn’t.

The brunette man shakes his head, hand clinging onto Sam’s top desperately. “No,” he manages to rasp out, tears finally starting to subside. “I-I don’t want to remember it I-I just-“

“That’s fine,” Sam shushes, not wanting Bucky to wind himself up. His fingers run through Bucky’s hair some more, before eventually moving to turn the lamp on. “The light helping?” The tiny nod against his chest serves as an answer.

Sam piles some pillows behind his back, making himself comfortable as Bucky continues to stay pressed against him. After that, he uses the hand Bucky isn’t holding to get his book from the bedside table.

After a solid ten minutes, Bucky finally speaks. His voice is croaky, but there’s no tears left. “I don’t think I can sleep again.”

“You can,” Sam encourages. “I’m right next to you. You know I won’t let anything happen.”

“And if you can’t? If something does happen to me?” Bucky mumbles, playing with Sam’s engagement ring.

Sam leans down to kiss Bucky’s forehead. “Then I’ll save you as quick as my wings can carry me.”

“And if your wings break? If they malfunction? If they-“

“Hey,” Sam says soothingly, cutting Bucky off for the second time since waking. “You’re going to work yourself up, and that’s the last thing we need.”

Bucky slowly nods his head, his ear pressed against Sam’s chest. The beat of his heart is soothing to Bucky, the pattern distracting him.

They lay down once more, the lamp staying on. Sam positions himself behind Bucky, one arm across him, hand holding Bucky’s against his chest. “Right here,” he reminds his fiancé in a gentle whisper, and kisses behind his ear. “Wake me up if you need to. Don’t even hesitate.”

“Thank you.” Bucky closed his eyes, melting into the touch of Sam’s hand running over his hair. His heart race is still a little faster than normal, but eventually he falls asleep, feeling that much safer in the arms of the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Crying in your sleep is weird and something I started doing this summer. I might write something where it’s focused on more.


End file.
